O Meu Lugar
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Harry sempre fizera aquilo que os outros esperavam dele. Mas desta vez precisava ser diferente, a não ser que ele quisesse jogar fora a única chance que tinha de ser feliz. E ele não queria isso. HP/PP Pós-Hogwarts - NC-17


**O MEU LUGAR**

**SINOPSE: **É o dia mais importante para Harry, ou pelo menos deveria ser, já que se tratava do dia do seu casamento. Ele, porém, não sabe se está tomando a decisão correta.

**AVISO**: NC-17

* * *

Era um dia ensolarado. Harry deu um suspiro, meio que imperceptível, e olhou para o local em que se encontrava.

Mas, por dentro, não se sentia assim; na verdade, se sentia como se estivesse no meio de uma tempestade violenta, pois seu coração estava muito conflitante.

A igreja estava apinhada de gente. Afinal, não era para menos. Aquele era considerado um grande acontecimento da sociedade bruxa. Era o dia do casamento de Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley.

A igreja escolhida para o casamento ficava situada em uma colina, e fora decorada com simplicidade, a pedido de Ginny. Ninguém teve grandes objeções quanto a isso.

Enfeitando as poucas fileiras de bancos da igreja, rosas brancas e vermelhas se alternavam, e o corredor central estava coberto por um tapete branco.

Ginny entrara na igreja há poucos minutos, e estava linda, com o vestido branco de cetim realçando toda a sua beleza.

Mas não era nela que ele estava pensando. Veio-lhe à mente a imagem de Pansy Parkinson, que, aliás, não estava no casamento.

Fora na época em que o relacionamento de Harry e Ginny tinha começado a se desgastar, há anos atrás, em que ele reencontrara Pansy. Ela, então, também não estava muito feliz, porque tinha saído de um relacionamento mal-sucedido. Depois de algum tempo, os dois começaram a ter um caso. Nenhuma promessa fora feita; para eles, aquilo era o suficiente. Mas o fato era que Harry tinha se envolvido com a morena mais do que pretendia, mesmo que não soubesse dos reais sentimentos dela.

O casamento com Ginny marcaria o fim dessa relação, e isso já fora decidido há bastante tempo. Ele não decidira isso, mas Pansy quisera assim, e ele respeitara a decisão dela.

E ele se flagrou pensando que, se a sua noiva fosse a morena, provavelmente não teria essas dúvidas que estava tendo.

E foi então que sentiu como se uma venda tivesse sido tirada dos seus olhos. Como pudera não enxergar a verdade durante tanto tempo ?

"O que estou fazendo aqui ? Não é aqui que eu quero estar, e não é com a Ginny que eu quero estar. Este não é o meu lugar, de jeito nenhum".

- Harry James Potter, você aceita Ginevra Molly Weasley como sua legítima esposa ? - a voz do padre tirou Harry dos seus pensamentos não muito agradáveis. A cerimônia tinha começado, e ele nem mesmo notara.

Não. Não podia. Sempre, durante toda a sua vida, Harry fizera o que era esperado dos outros. Mas não podia mais levar isso adiante. Ele queria ser feliz, e queria que Ginny também fosse feliz. Mas, com ele, isso seria impossível. E, se respondesse "sim" à pergunta que acabara de ouvir, ele estaria cometendo o maior erro de toda a sua vida. Decidiu: seria egoísta pelo menos uma vez na vida. Desta vez, pensaria no que era melhor para ele, mesmo que isso lhe custasse caro.

Ele podia ser a grande celebridade do mundo bruxo, mas não deixara de ser humano, com todas as qualidades e defeitos que isso acarretava.

E, como seguir as regras fora algo que nem sempre ele fizera... o que custava quebrá-las mais uma vez ?

- Não - ele disse, bastante sério, e, depois disso, ouviram-se as exclamações de muitos dos convidados - Eu não posso.

- Como ? - Ginny olhou para Harry, sem entender - Harry, o que está acontecendo ? É o dia do nosso casamento, lembra ?

Ele assentiu.

- Ginny, eu já amei você - começou o moreno - , mas não amo mais há bastante tempo. Não como um homem ama uma mulher. Eu não vou ser feliz do seu lado, e nem você vai ser feliz comigo. Você merece ser feliz, mas com alguém que te ame tanto quanto você ame essa pessoa. Mas essa pessoa não sou eu - ele fez uma pausa para respirar - Me odeie se quiser, mas estou fazendo o melhor, tanto para mim quanto para você.

- Mas por que justo hoje você decidiu isso ?

- É, de fato eu fui bastante burro por não ter acabado com isso antes... e só agora, neste momento, eu consegui ver que não te amo. Mas acordei a tempo de evitar o que seria um desastre. Acredite em mim - ele afirmou, bastante convicto.

- Você... ! - ela perdeu o controle por um momento.

Fora tudo muito rápido. Ele sentiu algo bater contra o seu rosto, de repente. Ginny esbofeteara-o na frente de todo mundo. Mas já não se importava. Não mais.

- Eu acho que realmente mereci isso - disse ele, passando a mão no local em que fora esbofeteado - Tudo bem, se você quiser colocar a sua raiva para fora, e se isso vai fazer com que você se sinta melhor, continue... mas acabou, Ginny.

A ruiva ficou, então, sem reação.

Por um lado, se sentia culpado pelo que estava fazendo. Mas por outro, estava aliviado.

E, assim, ele começou a andar a passos largos para fora da igreja. A princípio, ninguém tentou impedi-lo, tamanha fora a surpresa pelo que se desenrolara há segundos atrás. Mas, quando já tinha deixado a igreja, ouvira uma voz um pouco ansiosa às suas costas.

- Harry !

Ao se virar, viu Hermione, atrás dele.

- Hermione, por favor, não queira me impedir ! Eu sei que tomei essa decisão no pior momento possível, mas não podia ser de outro jeito.

- Eu bem que devia, mas não quero tentar impedir você ! Só quero saber o que está acontecendo - e, ao olhar para o amigo, Hermione indagou: - Você está gostando de outra pessoa, não está ? Porque é a única explicação mais lógica que eu consigo encontrar para essa situação...

Ele assentiu afirmativamente.

- E você vai atrás dela agora ?

- Sim, mas não sei nem mesmo se ela vai querer ficar comigo. Mas, mesmo não que seja o caso, casar com a Ginny eu não vou. Nesse ponto, não há como eu voltar atrás. Aliás, você viu muito bem que, agora, não tem como isso acontecer.

Hermione sabia que Harry estava falando a verdade. Depois de tudo o que se sucedera, há poucos instantes atrás, seria até loucura cogitar essa hipótese.

- Tudo bem, quanto a isso você está certo. Mas quem é essa pessoa ? Eu a conheço ? Nós a conhecemos ?

- Você não acreditaria se eu te contasse - Harry conseguiu sorrir ao fazer essa afirmação, porque sabia que era totalmente verdadeira - Mas é por isso que eu preciso resolver esse assunto, ou pelo menos tentar. Depois disso, independente do que acontecer, você vai saber de quem se trata - ele fez uma pausa - E por isso mesmo, Hermione, até lá, eu só te peço uma coisa: não fale nada disso para ninguém, certo ? Até que eu resolva a minha vida, nós dois nunca tivemos essa conversa. Posso contar com você ?

A amiga concordou, e começou a voltar para dentro da igreja. A confusão lá dentro continuava grande.

Mas, alheio a isso, Harry continuou se afastando da igreja, e, quando já estava a uma boa distância dela, aparatou.

Se viu no centro de Londres. Tinha de procurar Pansy, mas ia passar antes em outro lugar.

* * *

Pansy estava em sua casa, sozinha, e não estava no dia mais feliz da sua vida.

Sabia que, naquele momento, Harry deveria estar se casando com Ginny Weasley, e não conseguia pensar em outra coisa.

Quando tivera aquele caso com ele, a última coisa em que pensara fora em ter algum tipo de compromisso. Afinal, sabia que ele era noivo, e não parecia estar inclinado a desistir do casamento.

Mas, ainda que jamais tivesse confessado isso, Pansy apaixonara-se por ele. Mas jamais dissera a Harry uma só palavra sobre o que de fato sentia. Por isso ela não quisera comparecer ao casamento; afinal, também não tinha vocação para mártir. E também por isso ela decidira não manter mais nenhum tipo de contato depois do casamento dele. Felizmente, a sua vontade fora respeitada.

"Droga, Harry ! Por que você teve que deixar a minha vida assim, virada de pernas para o ar ?"

Não ia ganhar muita coisa se lamentando, e ficando na sua casa.

- Tudo bem, eu vou dar uma saída... faço algumas compras, e fico algum tempo longe de casa. Pelo menos, deixo de pensar neste dia infernal por algum tempo.

Iria sozinha mesmo, porque tinha certeza de que conseguir alguma companhia justamente naquele dia seria algo quase impossível.

Após ter tomado essa decisão, ela foi para o banheiro, e tomou um banho rápido. Mesmo ali, foi difícil não se lembrar de Harry, já que eles tinham compartilhado aquele lugar muitas vezes.

"Ou eu saio logo daqui, ou vou enlouquecer..."

* * *

Enfim, Harry, depois de aparatar novamente, aparecera na frente da casa de Pansy. Olhou para as paredes, para o telhado, o jardim... não se enganara, até porque isso era improvável. Afinal, já estivera ali muitas vezes.

- _Alorromora_ - ele apontou a varinha para a porta da casa, e abriu-a sem maiores problemas.

Entrou, e fechou a porta com muito cuidado. Tudo estava bastante silencioso. Ela estava em casa ? Parecia que não... até mesmo as janelas estavam fechadas.

"Eu não dou sorte mesmo.. mas tudo bem. Eu espero você chegar, Pansy. Se for preciso, espero mais de um dia".

Sentou-se em um dos sofás. Precisava vê-la de qualquer jeito, e falar muita coisa que estava entalada na garganta dele.

Um som vindo de lá de cima chamou a atenção de Harry, e, ao levantar-se do sofá e olhar para a escadaria, viu que Pansy tinha saído do seu quarto, e estava comaçando a descer os degraus que separavam a sala do corredor que levava ao seu quarto. Então ela estava em casa, afinal. Mas, do modo como estava vestida, parecia que estava pronta para sair.

Pansy estacou no começo da escada, ao ver quem estava em sua casa. Impossível não reconhecer a pessoa que estava ali: cabelos pretos, óculos, olhos verdes, cicatriz em forma de raio na testa... e vestido em um terno preto e todo arrumado. O que estava acontecendo ? O que Harry, àquela hora, estava fazendo na casa dela ?

- Harry ! - ela exclamou, não conseguindo esconder a surpresa - O que está fazendo aqui ? Você não devia estar se casando hoje ?

Por um segundo, ele não conseguiu pensar em nada para responder, apenas olhando para Pansy, com os cabelos negros e curtos, e usando um elegante vestido azul de linho. Ela estava linda demais...

- Você não veio me convidar para a cerimônia, não é ? - ela deu um sorriso, mas desta vez, tinha um tom irônico na voz - Você já sabia que eu não iria, afinal.

- Não houve casamento, Pansy ! Nem vai haver... e foi por isso que eu vim até aqui - Harry enfim conseguiu falar, e, por alguns segundos, ela pensou que estava tendo problemas de audição. Seria mesmo possível ?

- Como ? - a expressão do rosto de Pansy denotava incredulidade, como se ela ainda parecesse estar relutando em acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir - Isso é mesmo verdade ?

- Sim. Eu não pude. Eu _não queria_ me casar. Não com a Ginny - Harry começou a caminhar até ela, e alcançou-a, no começo da escada. Fez menção de abraçá-la. Pansy não objetou, e deixou-se ser abraçada por ele.

- Mas... por quê ? Você não ama a Weasley ?

- Eu pensei que a amava. Por muito tempo. Mas acho que quis enganar a mim mesmo, e não vi quem realmente era a pessoa mais importante para a mim - então, segurando-lhe o rosto, ele aproximou os lábios dos dela, e beijou-a. Pansy correspondeu com desespero, já que pensava que isso nunca mais voltaria a acontecer.

- E essa pessoa... sou eu, por acaso ? - ela indagou, com uma pontada de esperança.

"Diga que sim, por favor".

- Claro que sim... e, se não fosse você, então o meu senso de humor, no mínimo, seria muito mórbido, não é verdade ? E de um mau gosto extremo, também - ele sorriu, e em seguida, ficou um pouco mais sério - Eu não pude deixar de me sentir um pouco culpado, mas, só desta vez, eu decidi que ia pensar em mim, e só em mim.

Pansy deu um suspiro. Desde que conseguia se lembrar, ela sempre achara que os Gryffindors podiam ser complicados, muitas vezes, por causa do senso de justiça deles. Em se tratando de Harry Potter, então, nem era preciso falar nada...

- Ei... - ela colocou um dedo entre os lábios de Harry, para silenciá-lo - se você não a ama, e se, segundo o que você mesmo disse, desta vez queria pensar no que é certo para você, então não precisa se sentir culpado, está bem ? A menos que você quisesse ser infeliz no casamento, você fez a coisa certa, Harry.

Ficaram calados por mais alguns segundos, apenas trocando olhares.

- Eu também te amo... nunca falei essas palavras antes, e isso definitivamente não estava nos meus planos, mas eu já te amo há muito tempo, Harry - disse Pansy, quebrando o silêncio, e viu que um sorriso começava a se formar no semblante de Harry, que agora se sentia feliz como nunca antes. Afinal, até então ele não tinha certeza nenhuma a esse respeito.

- E eu não sabia qual era o meu lugar até hoje... mas agora sei, Pansy. Tudo bem, isso pode parecer um grande clichê, mas o meu lugar é do seu lado. Sempre foi.

Se fosse um sonho, ela não queria de jeito nenhum ser acordada.

Harry beijou-a novamente, e ela correspondeu com todo o amor que sentia por ele.

- Você ia sair ? - Ele perguntou, mudando bruscamente de assunto. Ela assentiu.

- Sim, ia andar para espairecer um pouco, e pelo menos tentar esquecer o dia de hoje. Mas agora, nem estou mais cogitando essa hipótese. Já tenho outras coisas em mente. - a morena exibiu um sorriso malicioso, que Harry retribuiu.

- Concordo plenamente... mas, antes disso, tem mais uma coisa que eu quero mostrar a você - ele colocou a mão no bolso do terno, e de lá tirou uma caixinha, e abriu-a. Pansy viu o anel de ouro com um diamante lá dentro - Antes de vir até aqui, eu comprei-o. Pansy, você quer se casar comigo ?

Ela dificilmente chorava. Era algo muito raro. Sabia que, para ela, não era algo fácil demonstrar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Mas, naquele momento, ela não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas que estavam reprimidas, e caiu em um forte pranto. Harry amparou-a, e deixou que ela colocasse tudo para fora. Ao que tudo indicava, ela realmente precisava disso.

- Claro ! É claro que sim, seu idiota ! - quando se acalmou mais, ela fingiu estar zangada, mas sem enganar Harry - Como você sequer pôde pensar que eu não ia aceitar ? Depois de já estar conformada com o fato de que a Ginny Weasley é que seria a Sra. Potter, e também com o fato de que não nos veríamos mais... Só se eu estivesse precisando urgentemente de uma estadia no St. Mungus é que eu responderia "não" !

Pansy deixou que ele colocasse o anel de noivado no dedo anular de sua mão esquerda.

- Não pense no que vai acontecer amanhã - ela disse, ao ver que Harry ainda tinha uma sombra de preocupação no olhar - Agora eu estou do seu lado, certo ? Tudo bem, eu sei perfeitamente que nós vamos ter de dar satisfações para muitas pessoas. Mas estaremos juntos nisso.

"Juntos".

Ele gostava muito do som dessa palavra.

* * *

Pansy, então, começou a subir os poucos degraus da escada que tinha descido antes, e começou a caminhar pelo corredor, até o quarto.

Com um olhar, pediu a Harry para que ele o seguisse. No que foi atendida prontamente.

- Nós já conversamos demais ? - Harry alcançou-a rapidamente, e com um sorriso, parou na porta do quarto.

- Ora, é bom saber que, de vez em quando, os seus neurônios funcionam, Harry - a morena rebateu, com ironia - Isso mesmo, já chega de conversar. E você não vai ficar parado aí na porta, não é mesmo ?

Os dois entraram enfim no quarto de Pansy. Uma vez lá, ela não perdeu tempo, livrando-se com facilidade do vestido que usava, atirando-o ao chão logo em seguida.

Pansy era muito sedutora, e disso Harry sabia muito bem. Mas, naquele momento, só com as roupas íntimas, se era possível, a _sua_ morena estava mais sedutora do que nunca.

- E agora... - disse ela, marotamente - o dia ainda está só no começo, e nós temos modos muito melhores para passar o tempo, você não concorda ? - ela indagou, enquanto o ajudava a livrar-se do terno.

Impossível discordar disso. E ele não pôde pensar em mais nada, pois era impossível fazer tal coisa, ao ver Pansy, de pé, na sua frente, vestida apenas com o sutiã e a calcinha de renda brancos.

- Me ame agora, Harry... vamos... - ela pediu, com a voz rouca.

- É tudo o que mais quero, Pansy... hoje e sempre... mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo - e, em seguida, após dizer essas palavras, Harry deitou-se na cama, levando-a junto consigo.

Os lábios de Harry voltaram a exigir os dela. Pansy correspondeu sem nenhuma restrição ou inibição, oferecendo a ele seu coração e seu corpo. Ele não parecia ter pressa, e movimentava-se com calma e precisão, pois sabia que, para Pansy, aquele momento era especial, e diferente de todos os outros. Por isso, queria fazer dessa uma lembrança inesquecível para ambos.

Ele respirou fundo, e a puxou de encontro ao peito, beijando-a na testa, no rosto e no pescoço, enquanto deixava as mãos deslizarem pelos ombros dela. Então, olhou-a por um momento e deixou os olhos percorrerem o corpo perfeito de Pansy, que o sutiã pouco escondia. Enquanto beijava-a, ele foi traçando um caminho, até aninhar o rosto entre os seios dela.

- Você é linda, Pansy ! - ele então exclamou - E eu te amo... te amo muito.

Ela prendeu a respiração, ao ouvi-lo pronunciar essas três palavras que tanto ansiava por escutar.

Ela enroscou os dedos nos cabelos negros de Harry, arqueando o corpo sobre o dele, insinuando-se. Ele procurou o fecho do sutiã, abrindo-o em seguida. Pansy estremeceu de prazer ao sentir o calor do peito dele junto aos seus seios nus. Nunca antes ela tinha se sentido, a um só tempo, tão vulnerável e tão poderosa, capaz tanto de dar e de receber prazer com a mesma intensidade. Ela já tinha feito amor com Harry outras vezes, é verdade; mas esta vez não era como as outras.

Novamente os lábios de ambos se encontraram, em um beijo longo, quente e profundo. Sem interromper o beijo apaixonado, ele tocou-lhe um dos seios, e cobriu o mamilo com os seus dedos. Em seguida, começou a sugá-lo com avidez. Pansy jogou a cabeça para trás, como se estivesse sendo atravessada por uma corrente elétrica, ouvindo a própria respiração entrecortada e sentindo o sangue correr aceleradamente pelas suas veias. Em seguida enlaçou-o muito fortemente, e começou a acariciar-lhe as costas, primeiro com as mãos espalmadas, e depois com os dedos e as unhas. Foi a vez, então, de ele gemer.

Àquela altura, Harry já tinha se livrado de todas as roupas. Abraçou-a novamente. Pansy já estava quase que totalmente nua, tendo apenas a calcinha de renda branca como última barreira. O fino tecido não constituía nenhum obstáculo... e ela ansiava para que ele o removesse.

Harry escorregou as mãos pelas coxas de Pansy, e ela deu mais um gemido de prazer, ao sentir o toque gentil dos dedos fortes dele. Ela tremeu ao sentir os dedos dele sobre a renda e que ele começava a puxá-la bem devagar, passando-a pelos quadris. Harry continuou deslizando a peça pelas pernas de Pansy, centímetro a centímetro, acompanhando o trajeto com beijos suaves, até, finalmente, a peça ter passado pelos seus pés.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, e, ao sentir a língua de Harry sobre o seu ventre, Pansy quase enlouqueceu de prazer.

- Venha, Harry... por favor... - ela suplicou.

Por fim, já pronto, Harry moveu-se sobre ela. Retirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, acariciando-a, e beijando os olhos semicerrados.

Entre feliz e ansiosa, Pansy esperava pelo momento em que os dois se uniriam; ela enroscou-se no corpo de Harry, tentando mover-se no mesmo ritmo dos movimentos dele. Harry tinha a respiração acelerada, e, insintivamente, Pansy sabia que Harry também não conseguiria esperar mais. E, enfim, ao se unirem, mantiveram-se em um ritmo suave no início, mas cuja intensidade foi aumentando aos poucos, em um crescente, até que eles não sabiam onde ele iniciava e ela terminava, e, assim, tornaram-se um.

Por quanto tempo ela desejara um momento perfeito como aquele ? Por muito tempo; não sabia precisar nem mesmo desde quando. E, ainda que ela e Harry já tivessem compartilhado a mesma cama outras vezes, desta vez fora muito especial. E ela sabia que algo assim só poderia ter acontecido com Harry. Apenas com ele.

Eles dormiram enroscados e acordaram quase que ao mesmo tempo, com os corpos novamente sedentos de prazer. Fizeram amor durante quase todo o dia. Quando a noite já estava caindo, Harry e Pansy, plenamente satisfeitos, enfim adormeceram por algumas horas.

Pansy acordou um pouco antes. Olhando para Harry, ainda adormecido, ela quase não acreditava em como a sua vida pudera ter mudado tanto, e em como o seu coração agora estava repleto de felicidade.

Finalmente não havia mais nada e nem ninguém interpondo-se entre eles.

* * *

Cammy, a elfa doméstica que trabalhava na casa de Pansy, serviu o jantar para os dois. Aquele era um dos pontos fracos da morena, porque Harry lembrava que ela sempre admitira que era um horror na cozinha. Depois que eles foram servidos, Pansy disse para a elfa que eles não precisariam de mais nada por aquela noite.

Enquanto os dois jantavam, Pansy pensava em como tudo tinha mudado totalmente entre os dois, desde a época em que eram estudantes de Hogwarts, até agora. Ela lembrava que não era a aluna mais popular da escola, e que inclusive, antes da Batalha Final, quisera entregar Harry para o Lord das Trevas. Não era algo do qual gostasse de se lembrar, e ela não se orgulhava disso. Mas ela mudara. Amadurecera. Assim como Harry. Se ambos não tivessem mudado, muito provavelmente não estariam juntos, neste exato momento.

- Harry ?

- Sim ?

- Não sei porque, me lembrei um pouco do passado agora... quando ainda estudávamos em Hogwarts – ela suspirou – Naquela época, o que você diria se alguém te dissesse que, alguns anos depois, você e eu estaríamos juntos ?

- Nossa, eu nunca pensei nisso... mas acho que eu pensaria que essa pessoa não estava muito bem da cabeça, e lhe aconselharia a passar urgentemente no St. Mungus ! – ele deu uma risada. – Você não ?

- Eu ? Não sei se eu seria tão diplomática. Acho, sim, que seria capaz de azarar quem ousasse me dizer isso - ela também riu bastante.

- Felizmente nós dois mudamos...

- É verdade. E ainda bem que foi para melhor...

Foi então que, ao olhar para o rosto de Harry, ela notou uma marca um pouco avermelhada. Ficou intrigada, e Harry percebeu. Explicou-lhe o que acontecera na igreja logo depois de ele ter decidido não levar o casamento adiante. Ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao imaginar a cena.

- Você achou engraçado ? - ele perguntou - Eu não... mas não voltaria atrás de jeito nenhum. Se eu tivesse de ser esbofeteado mais algumas vezes, eu não me importaria. Não se isso significasse ficar com você, no final de tudo - e ele estava sendo totalmente sincero.

Ela foi para o sofá, juntamente com ele, e os dois sentaram-se lado a lado. E Pansy relembrou de todos os acontecimentos daquele dia, que tudo parecia indicar que seria o dia mais infeliz da sua vida.

"Obrigada, meu Merlim, muito obrigada mesmo ! Hoje eu sei que sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo".

Ela se permitiu, apenas por um breve momento, pensar no motivo que, afinal de contas, fora o que provocara essa mudança na sua vida. Não ignorava o fato de que a sua felicidade decorria da infelicidade de Ginny Weasley. Mas, então, Pansy deu de ombros. Não fora ela quem planejara o que acontecera, e tampouco pedira a Harry para abandonar a ruiva no altar; a escolha fora dele. E, sendo assim, ela não se sentia culpada por absolutamente nada.

"Sinto muito se indiretamente eu acabei com o seu casamento, Weasley, mas nem em sonhos eu vou achar que não mereço o que está me acontecendo agora, até porque eu também não sou nenhuma santa ! E, além disso, prefiro que eu seja feliz e com o Harry e você infeliz e sem ele, do que o contrário...", foi o último pensamento de Pansy, antes de beijar novamente o seu, agora, noivo.

- Bom... você não acha que já está na hora de subirmos novamente ?

- Mas já ? - ela fingiu estar incrédula - Estou brincando; é claro que sim. Pensei que você já tinha se cansado, Harry ! – ela disse, em um tom zombeteiro.

Os dois começaram a subir a escada, até o quarto.

Harry se sentia bem como há tempos não acontecia. E feliz, o que era o mais importante. Agora tinha certeza absoluta: aonde quer que Pansy estivesse, esse seria o seu lugar no mundo.

E Pansy se sentia afortunada. Como nunca tinha se sentido antes. E só esperava um futuro belo e promssor para a sua vida, a partir de então. Ou melhor, para a vida de ambos. Porque sabia que, a partir de agora, ela estaria sempre ao lado de Harry.

* * *

Bom, é a primeira vez na vida que escrevo uma fic.

Espero que tenham gostado...


End file.
